Le coin des omégas
by Ilunae
Summary: Les omégas de la classe A aimaient beaucoup se retrouver pour parler de tout et de rien.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Shinkami, Kirimina, Seroroki, Momojirou et Satoukouda.

* * *

Les omégas de la classe A aimaient beaucoup se retrouver pour parler de tout et de rien. Surtout de leurs compagnons. Kouda avait ramené une boîte de gâteaux pour tout le monde.

"C'est Satou-kun qui les a préparés pour nous tous !" dit le jeune homme en déposant la boîte sur la table.

"Oh ! C'est très gentil de sa part !" dit Ashido avant d'ouvrir la boîte pour prendre un gâteau.

"Tu le remercieras de notre part !" Kaminari venait de se servir à son tour.

"Bien sûr ! Il sera content de savoir que ça vous a plu !"

En à peine quelques secondes, tous les autres omégas se jetèrent sur la boîte.

"Ils sont vraiment délicieux !" fit Midoriya qui avait encore la bouche pleine.

"Comme toujours !"

"Oui, tu as vraiment de la chance d'avoir un compagnon qui sait faire des gâteaux, Kouda-san !" ajouta Yaoyorozu.

"C'est vrai !" intervint Todoroki qui venait de se resservir. "Sero fait souvent la cuisine pour moi parce que je sais faire que des nouilles soba ! Il fait pas souvent des gâteaux par contre !"

"Kacchan fait aussi la cuisine pour moi ! Parce que je sais rien faire ! Tout ce qu'il fait est toujours délicieux ! Enfin, il est toujours doué dans tout ce qu'il fait ! Ce n'est donc pas surprenant qu'il fasse bien la cuisine !"

"Et le voilà reparti !"

"Mais non, laisse-le Todoroki ! Vas-y Midoriya, dis-nous tout sur Kacchan !"

"Oh ! Pas de problème ! Kacchan est le meilleur ! Vous saviez qu'il savait déjà se battre quand on était déjà à la maternelle ? Il a commencé à apprendre les kanji à cette époque aussi ! Il a beaucoup travaillé pour entrer à Yuei ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est dans les premiers de la classe ! C'est aussi un très bon alpha ! Il s'occupe très bien de moi ! Surtout pendant mes chaleurs ! J'aime beaucoup le chevaucher et caresser ses pectoraux !"

"Midoriya-san !"

"De quoi ?" demanda Izuku qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de quoi il avait été en train de parler.

"Oh ! Si la conversation part dans ce sens ! Je dois dire que je n'ai pas à me plaindre non plus de ce côté là ! Shinsou prend très bien soin de moi aussi ! Il a l'air tout le temps fatigué mais, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne l'est pas du tout quand on est au lit ! J'aime beaucoup les sucer aussi !"

"Est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé de parler de ça ?" demanda Yaoyorozu dont les joues étaient devenues rouges.

"Mais oui, Momo !" lui dit Mina avec un grand sourire en coin. "On est entre omégas, on peut tout se dire ! Tu vas pas nous faire croire que tu ne fais rien avec Kyouka !"

"Mais, ça ne vous regarde pas ! Je ne vais pas parler de ça devant tout le monde !"

Le visage de Midoriya était aussi devenu tellement rouge qu'il ressemblait à une fraise.

"Moi non plus !"

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Midoriya ? Tu nous en a déjà dit pas mal !"

"J'ai vraiment fait ça ?" demanda il en se cachant la tête entre les mains. "Je veux mourir !"

"Allons, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, Midoriya ! C'est tout à fait normal de parler de ça ! C'est aussi important pour un alpha de prendre soin de son oméga sur ce côté ! Pour ça, Eijirou est aussi vraiment très doué !"

"Pas étonnant ! Puisque c'est mon pote !" Kaminari frappa dans la main d'Ashido. "Je suis sûr qu'il te fait prendre ton pied !"

"Oui, bien sûr ! Et je lui rend la pareille !"

"Est-ce qu'on peut changer de sujet ?" demanda Yaoyorozu.

Encore une fois, elle fut ignorée.

"Ahaha ! J'espère bien ! Mon pote mérite le meilleur !"

"Je suis d'accord ! En tant qu'omégas, on doit aussi s'occuper de nos alphas !" intervint Todoroki qui n'avait presque pas prit part à la conversation jusque là. "Je peux pas faire la cuisine donc, je récompense Sero quand on est au lit !"

"Pas toi aussi Todoroki-san !"

"Ouais ! Sero est mon pote aussi ! Il le mérite bien !" Kaminari se tourna vers Midoriya qui avait toujours la tête entre ses mains. "D'ailleurs, Kacchan aussi ! J'espère que tu t'occupes bien de lui, mec !"

"Nooooon !" cria Midoriya avant de se reprendre. "Je...Enfin si... Mais, je veux pas parler de ça !"

"Allons, mec tu n'as pas à avoir honte ! On est tous très heureux pour toi !" lui dit Kaminari en lui donnant une claque dans le dos. "Tu peux parler librement avec nous !"

"Oui ! Ne t'en fais pour ça ! On est entre nous ! Personne ne répétera rien !"

"J'espère bien !"

"Alors ! Quel genre de jouets vous utilisez vous ?" se décida à demander Ashido.

Kaminari répondit presque tout de suite, Todoroki suivit son exemple. Pendant ce temps, Yaoyorozu se demandait si elle ne ferait mieux pas d'aller s'enterrer quelque part. Midoriya se cachait toujours le visage entre ses mains mais, finit par répondre.

Kouda, rouge comme une tomate, regardait tout le monde. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé dire, lui ? Il n'allait quand même pas raconter toute sa vie sexuelle devant les autres. Rien que d'y penser, il était déjà mort de honte.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
